


Cold Planets

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold planets are not very useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Planets

It was cold. This planet was really cold, like shitass cold, colder than Noveria. Sometimes Maron didn’t even know why he bothered to be with these two Spectres and the Krogan. But the mission drove them to the planet Gellix and damn this planet was cold.

They were all packed up in coats over their armor to avoid the cold as much as they could. Only Karnesh didn’t wear the coat, he felt quite comfortable. His thick hides protected him from the cold. In this moment Maron wished he was a Krogan instead of freezing his ass off.

The two Spectres were long gone, they had everything they wanted and were just investigating the lab. Karnesh and Maron were out looking for more clues. The lab was attacked by an unknown source and until now they have found nothing at all. Maron was getting frustrated. He hated being lead to something without a real reason behind it.

With a little huff he switched off his omni tool and looked at Karnesh, who stand beside him holding his gun rather uncomfortably. He knew that the Krogan hated violence but he assured him that the weapon was for his protection. “Come, we are going back inside. There is nothing out here except for snow and more snow.”

They went back to the facility, the two Turian Spectres could take care of that or realised themselves that this lab was not worth their time. The two unsual allies set together on the floor of the facilty. Every other furniture was not avaible, Maron didn’t want to risk anything by letting a Krogan sit on a chair for another species, like Asari or Human. He only knew that he couldn’t sit on the cold floor, so Maron just paced around in the room.

This made the old Krogan quite unsettling, he knew Maron was not good with being able to hold still for a moment. That was a Salarian thing after all. So he just grabbed Maron’s arm when the Salarian came around the fifth time and pulled him into his lap. Maron just stared at him as Karnesh nuzzled the crook of his neck and snuggled him closer.

“Shut up…”

The salarian only chuckled.


End file.
